1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state image pickup device and an image pickup system using the same and, more particularly, to a solid-state image pickup device having a plurality of photoelectric conversion portions arrayed in the row and column directions, a charge transfer means for transferring signal charges generated in the photoelectric conversion portions, and an amplifier means for amplifying a signal corresponding to the signal charges transferred by the charge transfer means and outputting the signal.
2. Related Background Art
There are conventional solid-state image pickup devices which use photodiodes as photoelectric conversion portions and move photocarriers stored in the photodiodes using a FET or CCD. These solid-state image pickup devices are used for various apparatuses such as solar cells, image cameras, copying machines, and facsimile apparatuses and also improving in their conversion efficiency and integration density.
A device of FET moving scheme is known as a MOS solid-state image pickup device. For example, a solid-state image pickup device called a CMOS sensor is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 09-46596. The arrangement will be briefly described below.
FIG. 1 is an explanatory view showing a pixel arrangement corresponding to one pixel of a CMOS sensor disclosed in FIG. 8 of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 09-46596.
As shown in FIG. 1, one pixel has a photodiode portion PD, a transfer switch MS11 for transferring signal charges from the photodiode portion PD, an amplifier means MS14 for amplifying the transferred signal and outputting it, a selection switch MS13 for selecting the pixel, and a reset switch MS12 for clearing the remaining signal charges and resetting them to a potential VR. Signals xcfx86TX, xcfx86RES, and xcfx86SEL are used to control the transfer switch MS11, reset switch MS12, and selection switch MS13, respectively.
For the above solid-state image pickup device, an optimum layout of building members (transfer switch, amplifier means, selection switch, and reset switch) of a pixel is not disclosed. According to the study by the present inventors, in certain arrangements of pixel building members or interconnections, crosstalk from the signal xcfx86RES or xcfx86SEL poses a problem, the fill factor lowers due to interconnections, or the sensitivity lowers due to an increased capacitance in the presence of interconnections.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an optimum layout of building components around a photoelectric conversion portion.
In order to achieve the above object, according to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a solid-state image pickup device comprising a photoelectric conversion portion, charge transfer means for transferring signal charges generated in the photoelectric conversion portion, and amplifier means for amplifying a signal corresponding to the signal charges transferred from the charge transfer means and outputting the signal, wherein a plurality of photoelectric conversion portions, a plurality of charge transfer means, and a plurality of amplifier means are arranged in row or/and column directions, and the charge transfer means and the amplifier means which are closest to each other are connected.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a solid-state image pickup device wherein a plurality of photoelectric conversion portions are arranged in row and column directions, and charge transfer means for transferring signal charges generated in the photoelectric conversion portions are arranged in the row and column directions in correspondence with the photoelectric conversion portions, and reset means for resetting the charge transfer means or the charge transfer means and the photoelectric conversion portions corresponding to the charge transfer means are arranged on one side of an array direction of the charge transfer means, and amplifier means for amplifying a signal corresponding to the signal charges transferred from the charge transfer means are arranged on the other side of the array direction of the charge transfer means.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a solid-state image pickup device wherein a plurality of photoelectric conversion portions are arranged in row and column directions, and charge transfer means for transferring signal charges generated in the photoelectric conversion portions and reset means for resetting the charge transfer means or the charge transfer means and the photoelectric conversion portions are arranged in one of the row and column directions around the photoelectric conversion portions, and amplifier means for amplifying a signal corresponding to the signal charges transferred from one photoelectric conversion portion and outputting the signal is arranged in the other direction different from the one direction of the one photoelectric conversion portion around which the charge transfer means and the reset means are arranged or in the other direction around another photoelectric conversion portion in a diagonal direction, the amplifier means being arranged on a side closest to the one photoelectric conversion portion.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image pickup system comprising a solid-state image pickup device including a photoelectric conversion portion, charge transfer means for transferring signal charges generated in the photoelectric conversion portion, and amplifier means for amplifying a signal corresponding to the signal charges transferred from the charge transfer means and outputting the signal, wherein a plurality of photoelectric conversion portions, a plurality of charge transfer means, and a plurality of amplifier means are arranged in row or/and column directions, and the charge transfer means and the amplifier means which are closest to each other are connected, and a signal processing circuit for processing the signal output from the solid-state image pickup device.
With the above arrangement, a high fill factor and high sensitivity can be obtained.